


Switched Bodies

by karaluthor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Light Angst, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24556393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaluthor/pseuds/karaluthor
Summary: Kara’s and Lena’s bodies get switched and to switch them back, they need to learn how to trust each other again.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 9
Kudos: 382





	Switched Bodies

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes whoops  
> It’s post 5x13 or 14 or 15 idk somewhere in between.   
> ENJOY :)

When Lena woke up in the morning something felt off. Her legs - no - her whole body felt different and she started wondering if she’d had to much whiskey the night before, but even in her drunkest moments, she had never felt like this afterwards.  
She opened her eyes, almost expecting her head to hurt immediately, but nothing happened.  
Instead her eyes widened as she looked around her bedroom or, well, not her bedroom. This was neither her bed, nor her wall and nor her apartment. Where the hell was she?  
Lena sat her feet on the ground and stood up from her bed which looked fairly normal compared to her own luxurious king-sized bed.  
She opened the white wooden door without any clue and when her eyes found the living room, her heart dropped.  
This wasn’t just anyone’s apartment. This was Kara’s apartment. Kara, a.k.a her ex best friend, who had broken her heart by lying to her for.. ever.  
So what the hell was she doing in her apartment and why was she still feeling weird in her own skin? She didn’t feel weak, no, she felt even stronger than ever but it still felt off.  
Lena sighed, looking around the apartment to see if she could find the blonde herself but there was no sign of her. Someone had obviously brought her to this apartment because Lena herself would have never stepped foot through these doors willingly again, but here she was, alone, as always.  
Maybe that was better anyways. If Kara was here, she would just break her all over again and that was something Lena couldn’t handle. Not that she couldn’t handle pain, no, she couldn’t handle Kara.

Not really knowing what to do, the CEO walked towards the bathroom, thinking that washing her face might be a good idea and maybe it would somewhat clear her mind and allow her to think straight again, to think like a Luthor. She opened her door, looking into the mirror and felt the door handle break in her hand.  
She blinked, once, twice, three times but the reflection in the mirror didn’t change. Instead of showing her dark hair and green eyes, she was looking right into two blue eyes, that she had fallen in love with years ago, in which she couldn’t look at anymore because it made her heart break all over again.

She was looking at Kara - she _was_ Kara.

The next thing she noticed was the broken door handle that she was still holding in her hand, the one that she had destroyed a few seconds ago.

This couldn’t be happening. How was this possible? How was she, Lena Luthor, looking and feeling like Kara Danvers - or better - Supergirl?  
It did explain the strength that she had been feeling, she felt powerful and nearly unstoppable in that Kryptonian skin of Kara’s.  
However, this wasn’t right. She didn’t want to be trapped in Kara’s body, she didn’t want to have anything to do with the blonde anymore but here she was, being pulled back towards her blonde crush all over again.  
Maybe Kara had set this up. Maybe she had hoped that if Lena got trapped in her body, they would have to team up again and then she could talk her way right back into Lena’s heart. The sad truth was: Lena had never really stopped missing Kara, in fact, she was still missing her, every day, every minute. But she would never in a million years admit that, not to Kara and not to anyone. Just because Kara still had a spot, maybe a huge spot, in Lena’s heart, didn’t mean that Lena was happy about it. She wanted to forget Kara, she wanted to let her go and never think of her again but every time, every single time Supergirl was in the news, all her tears came back up again. Lena looked at the picture of Kara and herself every day before going to bed and every morning when she woke up, she opened Kara’s chat, typing in ‘I’m sorry can we talk?’ and deleted it afterwards before shutting off her phone.  
She neither needed Kara, nor Supergirl not now, not ever and maybe being trapped in Kara’s body was a good thing. Maybe Lena would be able to feel powerful, Lena would be able to be the hero of National City and for the first time, everyone would see her as the good guy.

The ringing of someone’s phone interrupted her thoughts and she hurried back into the bedroom, to see where the noise was coming from. She found Kara’s phone under some Disney Magazines and her heart made a jump when she read who was calling. Lena took the phone, pressing the green button hesitantly before holding it next to her ear.

“Hey” Lena said, waiting for the caller to speak.

“Lena?” Her own voice appeared on the other side of the phone. This was awkward.

“Yes, it’s me, I’m guessing you’re Kara then?” Lena asked, aware that her voice probably sounded as weird to Kara as Kara’s did to her.  
How had they ended up in a situation like this?

“Yup” Kara said, popping the p, something that Lena would never do and hearing it coming from her own voice, send a weird shiver down her spine. This was wrong.

“Okay, that’s what I thought” Lena sighed, dropping onto Kara’s bed.

“I seriously have no idea how this is possible, although it has happened before -“ Kara started only for Lena to interrupt her.

“It happened before?” Lena asked her former friend. If this had happened before meant, that there was a way to reverse this. As much as she loved feeling powerful through strength, she really wanted to her own body back. She didn’t need Supergirl to feel powerful, she was powerful already.

“Yah, during a crossover. Green Arrow and Flash switched bodies, just like we did, because someone rewrote reality. Lena I think someone might have stolen the book of destiny and the last person who had it was.. Lex”

Lena sighed. Of course Kara would blame a Luthor, but why would, out of all the people, Lex make Kara and Lena switch their bodies? And what the hell was the book of destiny?  
“It can’t be Lex” she said, “he is trying to get to you, so why would he trap you in my body instead? I know him and he wouldn’t do that”

“Lex already tricked you like a thousand times, why are you still defending him?” Kara asked.

Lena’s grip around the phone tightened. As always Kara had no clue about anything. Yes, Lex had fooled her lots of times and Lena had learned her lesson not to trust him again, but that didn’t mean that she didn’t know his intentions. Lena knew that Lex was obsessed with Superman and now he was obsessed with Supergirl too and he would never, make it that easy for himself to track Supergirl down.  
“I just know, that Lex wouldn’t do that, okay? Just trust me on this”

It took a few moments before Kara sighed agein. “Okay but then maybe we should meet to come up with a plan to get... you know, our bodies back”

“Fine”, Lena agreed, “can you come over? Because I don’t necessarily wanna fly into a building”

-

When Kara knocked on the door about half an hour later, Lena let her in right away, staring at what she was seeing in front of her. Of course, she had seen herself in the mirror and in magazines but this was something new.  
She - or Kara - had her hair tied up in a bun, was wearing her usual choice of lipstick and was, to Lena’s surprise, dressed very well, although Kara had chosen the clothes.  
However, if Kara had indeed gotten dressed, she had seen her naked, which did send an unexpected blush to her face, one that she couldn’t suppress that easily.  
And there was something else. Looking at herself while she was standing right in front of her, made Lena feel something else.. it felt warm around her heart and she was sure that that feeling was not coming from herself, or better... her soul? But if it wasn’t her own feeling, who’s feeling was it?

“Hi..” Kara said, which Lena still could not take seriously, since it was basically herself that she was seeing in front of her, instead of the cute blonde who was now a part of her soul.

“Is this as weird for you as it is for me?” Lena asked, walking towards the couch to take a seat.

The hero followed and sat down next to her, making sure to leave some space between them.  
“You have no idea..” Kara sighed, lowering her eyes for a moment before facing Lena again.  
“I have never felt so.. weak. And please don’t get me wrong, you are not weak but.. you probably know now how it feels to be.. super, and losing that kind of strength feels.- it is weakening”

Lena watched how Kara moved around on the sofa. She had chosen a dark pair of jeans and high heels that Lena hadn’t worn in a long time, but it looked fairly good in combination with the pants. A blue jacket was almost covering her white blouse completely but it looked really good. It wasn’t something Lena would have chosen to wear but maybe she would in the future. In case they did get their bodies back.

“I got to admit.. it feels kind of nice to be super” Lena started, looking down on her now muscular arms. She didn’t know why she hadn’t checked them out earlier, considering that these arms were one of the things she really loved about Kara’s body, together with her abs of course which she would have to look at later. Not here in front of Kara, she wouldn’t.

“Ya.. it’s really cool. You should try flying” the hero suggested, nodding her head towards the window. “It feels amazing”

Lena’s eyes grew big and she shook her head. “I don’t wanna die in this body, Kara, and we don’t have times for little games like this, we can’t be wasting time when we need to find out who did this to us.”

Of course Lena wanted to know what it felt like to fly, without having another person carrying her but she was also scared of crashing into the ground or a building, even. She also didn’t want to give Kara the feeling that working together meant that she had forgiven her, because she clearly hadn’t. This was just a short break in which she didn’t have to pretend to be still mad at her best friend (because she had stopped being mad at her right after Lex had asked for her help to ruin Supergirl), but Kara didn’t need to know that and Lena wouldn’t make it easy for her to get back to her. She was a Luthor after all. Not a bad one, but a Luthor.

“Well.. technically the only thing that can kill you is Kryptonite but you’re right” she moved her hand to her eyes to adjust the glasses that she wasn’t wearing because Lena’s eyes didn’t need them see. Neither did Kara but Lena also wasn’t a liar who was trying to fool everyone around her. Kara blushed when she noticed the missing glasses and cleared her throat carefully. “We need to concentrate on finding the one who did this because... I need my body back”

“Okay so.. we know that Lex didn’t do it so who else would do something like that why? Do you know if someone is trying to get to Supergirl? To weaken her?”

Kara shook her head but looked the CEO with concern in her eyes. Lena didn’t like that expression, she always tried to hide when she was scared of something but Kara didn’t even bother to even try. Her now green eyes were basically screaming out fear.  
“The only person that is trying to get to me, is Lex, which is why I think that he did it-“

“Lex didn’t do it!” Lena exclaimed, shaking her head in disbelief. How many more times did she have to tell that to Kara, until she would believe her?

“Lena you don’t know that. Lex is smart and... cold and he knows that we used to be.. close”

The CEO sighed. “That is true but he wouldn’t make it that easy for himself. For him, everything is a game and he doesn’t like to win too easily. He likes challenges and this certainly wouldn’t be a challenge”

Kara cocked an eyebrow just like Lena always did. “So you’re saying you would hand my body over to Lex if it really was him who switched our bodies?”

Did Kara really think that Lena would run right back into Lex’s arms?  
“Kara if I had wanted to hand your body over, I would have already done it. Just because I’m defending Lex right now, doesn’t mean that I trust him and that I work with him. But clearly, you still don’t trust me either. Why am I not surprised”

“No Lena, you know this is not what I mea-“

“You lied to me, every single day for four years and then you simply said that you were sorry. I distrusted everyone, everyone except you because you were so sweet and kind and without my better judgement I let you in” Lena sighed as all the memories started replaying in her head. All the lunch dates, all the times Kara had made her smile, all the times she had protected her from people like Edge and everyone who questioned her loyalty and trials to do good for the world. Kara had never, ever made her feel like a Luthor, like she wasn’t worth it. Supergirl on the other hand, had made her feel like exactly that and when she had found out that her sweet friend Kara had been the blonde hero all along, she had been the one who had started questioning herself and her friendship with Kara.

“Lena I am truly so sorry that I kept my secret from you this long...” Kara begun playing with her raven hair before finding the courage to look Lena in the eye. “I was trying to keep you save”

“I don’t even know who you are” Lena whispered instead of responding to Kara’s apology again.

“I.. I am still me!” she insisted. “I’m still Kara, who always brought you lunch, and who doesn’t like kale and who loves potstickers! I’m the same person I’ve always been!”

“No” Lena shook her head. “This person who you’re talking about is Kara, my friend who made me laugh about stupid jokes and who complimented me in every way possible but you” Lena pointed at her own body that was sitting next to her, her body that had been taken over by her blonde crush, “you are not only that person. You are also Supergirl, who has, on the one hand, saved me many many times but on the other hand distrusted me with every inch of her body, Supergirl, who almost had James search my lap for more Kryptonite and who did judge me because of my last name. The worst part is that while I was in a fight with Supergirl, while I couldn’t stand her at all, I still trusted Kara. I told her everything, and that Kara knew, she knew that she had hurt me, but she acted like nothing had happened between me and her alter Ego and this Kara is not my friend. This Kara hurt me, used me and betrayed me and.. broke me. And I don’t know if I will ever be able to fully trust her again”

The second Lena finished her little speech, she already regretted having said the last sentence. She knew how much her trust meant to Kara and she knew that she as well had hurt her by avoiding her and trying to take revenge. She had realized soon enough that this had been a mistake and that being mad didn’t excuse the fact that she had tried to shoot her with Kryptonite.  
Tiny tears ran down Kara’s pale cheeks and just like a few moments earlier, Lena did feel something that definitely didn’t belong to herself. It felt like her heart was cracking as soon as she saw the tears on Kara’s cheeks. Guilt took over her body but just like that little pain in her chest, is wasn’t coming from her.  
However, that feeling was awful and she wanted it to stop because she didn’t know how much longer she could take it. Although she hated it when Kara cried, seeing the tears coming out of her own eyes, running down her cheeks made Lena feel angry, but again, that anger was swallowed by the other feeling that didn’t belong to her soul or whatever part of her was stuck in Kara’s body.

“I.. I understand that. I kept a part of myself a secret from you and that was wrong. But before I became Supergirl, one year before you moved to National City, I had keep that part away from myself. I had to hide it, every day and I didn’t use my powers for years because Alex and I thought it wasn’t save. This is not an excuse and I know that but.. everyone who knows about my identity is in danger. Supergirl has so many targets on her back and people who work with me every day, are easy victims for my enemies and Lena.. I really can’t lose you. I’d rather that you hate me than that you get hurt because of me..”

“Well” Lena shrugged, “I got hurt because of you either way”

Kara wiped away the tears and nodded slowly, avoiding the CEO’s gaze.

“But this isn’t why you came here” Lena cleared he throat, trying to focus on what was important, ignoring the aching pain in her chest that still didn’t involve her own feelings. “I need to know if there is anyone else who is targeting you right now and who could have swapped our bodies”

Unfortunately, Kara shook her head.  
“No, just your brother but.. if you say that he didn’t do it then I trust your judgment” she lifted her head to look at Lena, “I trust you”

A small smile tugged Lena’s lips and she hated her self for showing feelings. Maybe it was Kara’s body that made her do it.

A knock on the door had Lena tilt her head and frown as she looked back to Kara. She hadn’t invited any guests for today, had she?  
Karas shrugged and seemed just as lost as her so Lena slowly got up and walked toward the entrance, shooting one last look at the hero before she opened the door, expecting someone like Alex or Nia but definitely not a guy that she had never seen before.

“Hello hello” he said with a wide smile on his face as soon as Lena was facing him, attempting to lift one eye brow but it didn’t quite seem to have the same effect with Kara’s body.

“Who the hell are you” Lena asked crossing her arms in front of her body just like Supergirl always did. She had to admit that it did feel kind of cool and powerful. Besides the fact that she was still wearing Kara’s pajamas which was indeed embarrassing.

The small man shook his head in disbelief. “Is that a way to greet an old friend? Do I have to remind you that it was you who decided to give me my freedom - OH!” his face lit up from one second to another and he flashed Lena a huge smile. “I almost forgot you haven’t met me yet! I’m -“

“MXY!” Kara’s shout came from behind Lena and the CEO turned around to look at her former friend with raised eyebrows.

“You know this guy?”

“Pff of course she kNoWs me! And I know all about you!” he grinned at the woman in front of him. “I watched your whole friendship story with Kara and let me tell you.. that’s a really cute but tragic story. Not to forget about all the moments when Kara almost told you that she was Supergirl WHOOPs”

“Hold on” Lena’s thoughts were going crazy and she wondered if her being stuck in Kara’s body meant that her brain was working at the speed of Kara’s because if so, she hoped it wasn’t slower than her own. The only thing she could rely on was her brain. “So.. you know that I am Lena? Although I look like Kara?”

“Of course I do!” The man who was apparently called Mxy pushed Lena aside and invited himself into the apartment.

Lena closed the door with a huge frown on her face but followed the man back to the couch, from where Kara had stood up and walked towards Mxy, pointing at him dangerously.

“What have you done this time? Is this a dream?” she asked, fiddling with her finger in front of his face. Gosh Lena would have never done such a thing and seeing her body doing it was.. very unprofessional.

“Okay so I did switch your bodies” he said, still smiling at the two women.

“WHAT?!” Lena exclaimed, gripping Mxy’s shirt and lifting him up a few inches. It was surprisingly easy and it felt like he was literally weighing nothing and Lena wondered if Kara always lifted up people if they were bothering her just because it was simply easy.

“Lena” Kara hissed next to her. “Let him down”

“I would really prefer if you listened to your friend and let me down so I can explain-“

“She’s not my friend” Lena interrupted the man, lifting him higher so that his hair was almost touching the ceiling.

“Lena let him down so he can reverse whatever he has done to our bodies” Kara insisted.

Lena thought about that for a second before she eventually gave in and let go of Mxy’s shirt, literally dropping him back on his feet.  
Mxy let out a long breath looking first at Lena and then back at Kara.

“I’m really glad you never did that..” he sighed and shook his head.

“So do it” Lena pushed him, “Switch our bodies back”

Mxy cleared his throat, lowering his eyes while he was nervously playing with the bottom of his short. “It’s not that easy..”

Out of the corner of Lena’s eye, she saw how Kara sighed and dropped back on the sofa, string at the black TV in front of her. Lena figured that since Kara knew the guy, she was probably aware of his doings and goals. Lena, on the other hand, wasn’t.

“What do you mean it’s not that easy” Lena asked, calmer than before but the temptation to lift him up again hadn’t quite left her body yet.

“Well.. this whole body switching isn’t temporary of course... but it might be if you don’t figure out your problems..” Mxy started, avoiding the women’s gazes.

“So.. we only get our bodies back if we’re willing to.. become friends once again?” Kara asked carefully, chewing on her lip. Lena rolled her eyes, first of all, that was her lip that she was chewing on and second of all, she didn’t want to force herself into another fake friendship with National City’s great hero.

“Well, you don’t have to become friends again. But you know.. you have to trust each other again and learn how to take care of one another, like you used to do”

Lena sighed. She didn’t want to trust Kara because she knew that in the end, she’d break her once more and she really couldn’t go through that pain again.

“Why the hell did you switch our bodies in the first place?” she asked. “I mean, what’s in it for you?”

Mxy walked over to Kara and placed his hand on her shoulder, from the back of the couch.  
Kara turned around, frowning as the young man gave her a smile.  
“I did it to help Kara, of course” he explained, shrugging as he turned back around to face the now blonde CEO.  
When Lena didn’t reply he continued, “A few weeks ago, I visited Kara to give her a chance to fix your friendship” Mxy started and Lena raised her eyebrows, “We rewatched your whole friendship story on TV so Kara could go back to one of those moments to tell you then, that she was Supergirl. If everything would have turned out the way I wanted it, she would have chosen a timeline where you weren’t mad at her after she told you, so that she could keep you as a friend, but-“

“Every time I chose to go back, the consequences were.. horrible” Kara interrupted the man. She had gotten up from the sofa and strolled towards Lena, looking at her directly.  
“Every single time I told you that I was Supergirl, someone died. One time it was me, then it was you, twice actually and.. eventually I decided I’d rather live in a timeline where you are alive and hate me, than in a timeline where you’re dead” Kara broke the eye contact and looked down on her feet, playing with the bottom of the jacket that she was wearing.

Lena let out a quiet “Oh” as she watched how a single tear ran down her cheek. The unfamiliar pain in Lena’s chest was back immediately but she chose to ignore it. It wasn’t important, right?

“And this is why I came back!” Mxy clapped his hands in excitement. “To give you a second - no, a third chance!” he smiled at the two women.

“What if I don’t want to trust her again?” Lena asked, pointing at the other woman. A part of her knew that she wanted nothing more than to forgive her, but the other part of her didn’t want to let her in again. The Luthor part of herself was afraid, that she would end up with another broken heart, just so her mother could say _I told so_.

“Well, then you’re gonna have to get used to Kara’s body because they won’t switch back unless you do trust each other again. Fully trust each other, not just pretend”

“Great” Kara sighed before she turned around to Mxy. “I already regret that I let you go. I should have sent you back to the fifth dimension when I had the chance to, but here we are again”

“Aww Kara I’m doing that for your own good and.. you know, for you to be happy. Although I hope this is over soon, because I liked you better looking like yourself and not like.. Lena. No offense”

“Sure” Lena mumbled and rolled her eyes.

Mxy shrugged and raised his left hand, about to flick his fingers. “Remember that you only get your bodies back, when you learn how to trust each other” and with that he snapped and then he was gone.

“Well..” Kara cleared her throat, attempting to smile at the Luthor. “Where do we start?”

—

A few hours later, Lena was standing in front of her balcony at L-Corp in the Supergirl suit, watching Kara sitting in the chair in her office. Lena had a few meetings today which she couldn’t possibly attend herself, since she was looking like Kara, so they had decided that Kara would take her place instead, to start rebuilding the broken trust.  
Lena had explained everything to Kara for hours, including how she had to treat every person she was meeting and how she had to act to get them to do what Lena wanted.  
Kara had listened and nodded this whole time, but now that she saw Kara as herself sitting in that chair in front of her desk, clicking one of her pens nervously, she was almost convinced that Kara wouldn’t be able to do it. Kara was too good and pure to persuade people into doing something and Lena wondered how she could have ever considered the possibility that Kara might be able to represent her power.  
Unlike Lena, Kara’s power was strength and courage and.. hope. And since Lena was now the one trapped in the heroin’s body, she wished that some of that hope would be a part of herself too.  
She missed being hopeful.

“Hello Miss Luthor”

Now there was no going back.

“Mr Rogers” Kara said, getting up to shake the man’s hand from across her denk before taking a seat in the chair again. Just like Lena would have done it.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you” the man smiled at Kara with one of the most disgusting smiles Lena had ever seen and she was more than convinced that it was fake, but Kara did a pretty good job smiling back at him.

“The pleasure is mine, but let’s not waste too much of our time and get straight to business”

Lena grinned as she watched how Kara took out her business papers and looked at them before starting to talk about the man’s technology and how she would like to improve it by buying a few of them.  
Every time Mr Rogers shook his head to decline Kara’s request, Kara came up with more arguments to why this would be a huge advantage for him as well and Lena hated when she felt a huge smile pulling on her lips, as she watched Kara making deal after deal with the different businessmen.  
  


It was past 5pm when the last man left and Kara finally walked over to Lena’s balcony to open the door and let her enter.

“How do you enjoy this job” Kara sighed, closing the door behind the CEO’s back before facing her completely. “Those men are so rude and they still judge you for being a Luthor and they’re just... arghhh if I‘d had my powers, I’m pretty sure I would have broken some pens and maybe also some of the men’s hands that I had to shake”

Lena chuckled and shook her head. “I know some of them are assholes, but it’s business, Kara. That’s where my money comes from”

“Ya right, I’m never going to do this again, this was more than frustrating”

Lena smiled, although she was trying to avoid it but she just couldn’t help it. Kara had indeed just done her a huge favor and she had even managed to successfully get what Lena had wanted and maybe this was a start of something. To trust and especially to rely on each other again.

“Thank you, Kara” Lena whispered. “Or should I call you Miss Luthor?”

Kara’s lips formed into a grin when she heard those words. “Well, we agreed to help each other and this is what I did. And I will continue to do so, even if you don’t believe that quite yet”

The CEO lowered her eyes and bit her lip. A warm feeling spread inside her chest and again, she was more than a hundred percent sure that this feeling wasn’t her own. At least it wasn’t painful this time.  
Although she knew that Kara had helped, and she believed her when she said that she would continue helping, her, no matter what, this still didn’t mean that she had forgiven her. This was just the beginning and trust wasn’t build that easily. Lena knew that and so did Kara.

“Now that I have successfully fulfilled your duties, it’s time I teach you how to use my powers” Kara gestured towards Lena’s super body. “If you want to, of course” she quickly added before looking Lena in the eye.

“Well” Lena shrugged, “I am afraid of flying which is exactly why I used the elevator to get to my balcony, instead of using your powers, but I would really like to punch something”

“Great!” Kara exclaimed excitedly. “I know the perfect place!”

—

“An abandoned building?” Lena raised her eyebrows.

Lena and Kara were standing in front of a huge building that was in a really bad shape. The walls were crumbling and the windows that were left were broken or covered in spider webs. Disgusting.

“Yes, there are things that you can punch and if you do want to try to fly, you won’t be able to float away, because of the ceiling” Kara smiled and pointed towards the entry, encouraging the Luthor to go ahead.

“I’m more worried that the ceiling might collapse on top of us instead” Lena mumbled before stepping through the big space where probably used to be a door and looked at the room in front of her. It was huge.  
If there had been separate rooms before, they were all gone now and left one big area with a couple of left over stones that might be the remaining of walls.  
Lena had to admit that it was indeed a good place to use superpowers for the first time and she did feel a little excited about it.

“So?” Kara faced Lena and smiled. “What do you think?”

“Okay, I guess you were right, this is the perfect place” Lena replied causing Kara’s smile to grow and revealing all her teeth.  
This was still awkward, being able to see one another in front of each other.

“Yup!” Kara walked towards a big stone in the middle of the room and pointed at it. “Do you wanna punch it?”

Lena nodded and followed Kara to the stone, looking at it for a couple of seconds before facing Kara. “And I don’t hurt myself or your body by punching it?” Lena asked, wanting to make sure that this wouldn’t have any bad consequences.

“Nope. The only thing that can physically hurt you is Kryptonite and.. well you’re the only one that can kind of make it so..”

Lena nodded before focusing on the stone again. It was just a simple punch, nothing more.  
She took a deep breath before lifting her right arm, aiming at the stone and hitting it with something that definitely felt like super speed.  
The stone crumbled in hundreds of pieces beneath her hand, which she quickly pulled back to look at the impressive result.

Kara clapped her hands. “And?” she grinned at the Luthor, “how did it feel?”

Lena stared at her hand and then back at the stone. “It was.. incredible” she whispered, not really believing what had just happened.  
She felt strong, more powerful than ever and this strength... it was awesome.

“I know right?” Kara smiled. “But this is just one of the things you can do now!”

“Can I try x-ray vision?” the CEO asked, waiting for Kara to nod.

“Yes! That one’s amazing too! You just need try to look through the walls of the building?”

Lena took a deep breath before looking at the wall. Nothing happened. This was embarrassing.

“Uhm” she looked at Kara who was standing right beside her. “How do I do that?”

The hero chuckled and pointed at the wall. “Try to focus as hard as possible on the object and.. ya that should do it”

“Okay” Lena breathed and turned her head towards the wall again, focusing on it just like Kara had said. She let her eyes widen a little to increase her focus but when she did, a blue heat ray came out of her eyes instead and destroyed the wall in front of her.

“Oh” Kara frowned as she looked at the destroyed wall. “I guess that works too”

Lena looked at the hole in the wall. “That was... unexpected” she said, her mouth had dropped open a few inches.

“Yes but.. I mean heat vision is really cool too” Kara shrugged before giving the CEO another smile.

“Do you sometimes accidentally switch up x-ray and heat vision?” Lena asked after she had turned around to face the other woman.

“No..” Kara said with a little confusion in her voice. “That would really suck. Especially in a fight”

“So I’m just too dumb to use x-ray vision?”

“Noo!” The reporter shook her head, “You literally just used these powers for the first time. It takes a while to get used to them, Lena. Believe me, I didn’t use my powers for years and then when I did.. it wasn’t easy at first and sometimes I felt too powerful, that I would overestimate myself and then I ended up getting hurt”

“Hmm” Lena sighed and looked at her hands. “Does that still happen? That you feel too powerful?”

Kara seemed to think about that for a second before clearing her throat to give the right response. “I don’t know” she said carefully, “Sometimes I just think that I am stronger than I actually am, especially when I want to protect the people I love”

Lena nodded thoughtfully. “I mean.. I guess it’s easier to understand that once you actually feel that power” she started, avoiding Kara’s gaze. “And now that I do have that power I have to admit that it does feel nice to be strong”

“Ya..” Kara was looking at her feet when Lena lifted her head, “But my powers have also hurt a lot of people, including you so there are always a lot of consequences to it, you know?”

Lena watched as Kara raised her head, slowly facing the CEO again. There was fear in her eyes, fear, that Lena hated to see especially because she was basically looking into her own green eyes but knowing that this fear was coming from Kara and that she was the one causing it, made it even worse. She didn’t want Kara to be scared of her. She wanted to go back to being friends but.. she was still heart broken and deep inside, she was afraid that she would lose her best friend again.

Lena swallowed before opening her mouth to speak, “It’s true that you hurt me. I am still hurt and I don’t know if that pain will ever fully go away but..” the CEO sighed, “but you have also saved me so many times because of these powers. I would be dead if it hadn’t been for you”

A small smiled tugged Kara’s lips at those words but the fear in her eyes wasn’t gone. Maybe she was just as afraid as Lena to get hurt.

“I will always save you, Lena. I don’t wanna lose you” the reporter shook her head, “not more than I have anyways”

The pain in Lena’s chest was back again and this time she wasn’t even sure if it wasn’t her own pain this time. Kara thought that she had lost Lena completely and although this was what Lena had wanted in the beginning, this certainly wasn’t what she wanted now.  
In this moment, where she was standing in front of the CEO with tears in her eyes, Lena wanted to do nothing more than to hug her. She missed their warm hugs. Kara’s strong arms and her warmth that was always transferred over to Lena’s body. But Lena knew that even if she hugged Kara in this exact moment, it wouldn’t be the same. She wouldn’t be wrapped in strong arms because now she was the one whom these arms belonged to now.

“You haven’t lost me, Kara” Lena’s voice was a quiet whisper but Kara heard it, even without super hearing. “I’m still here and.. there is still time to fix this. It’s not going to be easy but if we try hard enough, maybe we can rebuild what we have lost”

The tears left Kara’s eyes and she wiped them away, slowly nodding at Lena’s words. “Do you wanna fix this? Fix us?”

“I would like to try” she gave Kara a tiny smile. “And then-“ 

_“Supergirl, we have an alien attack on 152nd street, we need you there”_ A familiar voice said in Lena’s ear.

Kara frowned when the CEO stopped in the middle of her sentence “What’s wrong?”

“Your sister is talking to me through my inner ear” Lena said, before pressing a tiny button in her ear that she hadn’t quite noticed yet “Alex?” she asked, a little confused.

“Oh rao, I haven’t called her all day” Kara muttered, staring at the ground.

_“Yes, Kara? What is taking you so long the DEO is already there but they can’t fight it alone”_

“Shit uhm.. so..” Lena stuttered, her eyes widened when she looked at Kara.

“What? What is it?”

“The DEO needs Supergirl but..” Lena started, staring at her hands with which she had destroyed the stone earlier.

_“Why are you referring to yourself in the third person? What’s going on?”_ Alex’s voice was back in Lena’s ear.

“Just tell Alex that you can’t help her” Kara suggested, “She will understand and maybe J’onn and Dreamer can deal with the alien”

Lena shook her head. “No, you have done my job today and we agreed to help each other. Kara I can do this, let me help you this time”

“But you haven’t even tried to fly yet! Lena, if we drive, we’re never gonna make it in time” Kara replied.

“So then I’m gonna fly. What’s the big deal? Just some.. jumping in the air and pushing hands to the sky?” Lena shrugged, although she didn’t know if she was trying to convince Kara or herself.

_“Hello I am still here what the fuck are you talking about and who are you talking to. I’m getting real worried here and we still need Supergirl’s help”_

“Kara just let me help, okay? Alex says she needs you - me - and maybe you can guide me? Somehow? I’m made of steel now, remember?”

“Fine” Kara gave in, “But if you drop me and I die, you won’t have a body to go back to”

Lena smiled, shaking her head. “I’ll make sure not to let you fall”

Outside of the building Lena was already carrying Kara bridal style and the only thing she had to do now was take off of the ground.

“Can I just jump in the air?” the CEO asked, biting her lip. She could feel Kara’s breath on her neck and it drove her crazy. She hadn’t been close to her in months and this was more than a big step for both of them. It made it very hard to concentrate on anything else.

“Just.. yea, jump and then concentrate on flying. I know you’ve never done it before but you’ve done it together with me. Try to recall what it feels like and.. focus on being free and independent. You got this”

Lena nodded and did like she was told and jumped off of the ground. She tried to concentrate on freedom, on flying and disappointment struck her body when she felt her feet hitting the ground again, leaving an unexpected hole under her feet.

“It’s not working” Lena sighed.

“Don’t give up” Kara waited until the CEO looked at her directly before she continued. “Think of something that makes you happy, that makes you feel like you’re floating without actually doing it. Lena, you can do this, I believe in you”

Kara’s face was so close, too close when Lena looked into those green eyes that actually belonged to herself. She missed Kara’s blue eyes, she missed her blonde hair and the little crinkle over her eyebrow that she didn’t get to see anymore because it was now a part of her own body.  
She could do this. She could do this. Kara Danvers believed in her.

“Okay” Lena breathed before trying again, this time feeling already lighter than before when she took off of the ground.

She thought about Kara, her warm hugs, her flushed cheeks and her adorable pout. She thought about her bright smile when she talked about food, especially potstickers and pizza and the way she looked at Lena when the CEO smiled back at her, a smile that was reserved for Kara and only Kara.  
She felt herself floating higher and higher while all these memories kept replaying inside her head. All those times, since Lena had changed the name of her company to make a name for herself, Kara had been there. And so had Supergirl. Even if they hadn’t always seen eye to eye, Supergirl had always saved her and so had Kara. Kara Danvers, Supergirl, whoever she was had supported Lena as herself and her alter ego and now, even though they were in a fight, she had insisted to keep protecting the CEO and to help her, even when Lena had shut her out and had turned her back on the young reporter.  
But here was Kara again, supporting Lena, encouraging her and giving her strength. Maybe Lena didn’t need powers to be strong. Maybe she just needed Kara.

“You’re doing it!” Kara’s excitement pulled Lena back to reality where was already flying over a couple of building, including L-Corp and CatCo.

“Oh my god, this feels amazing” Lena breathed when she saw the tiny cars beneath her driving by. She could see across the whole city and Lena couldn’t remember when she had felt this independent the last time.

“I know” Kara smiled, “It’s the best feeling in the world”

Lena nodded in agreement and quickly flew them to 152nd, where they could already see five alien guys that were shooting with guns that Lena had never seen before at the members of the DEO and Dreamer.

“Remember that aliens can hurt you, okay? They’re stronger than humans so be careful, please” Kara reminded Lena as the CEO put her on the ground safely, before checking out the troublemakers in front of them.

“Don’t worry, I’ll just take them down and be right back” she winked at the reporter before speed walking towards Alex and the rest of the team to help them fight the aliens.

“What the hell took you so long” Alex asked when Lena arrived next to her, firing at the aliens.

“It’s a long story” Lena quickly replied before taking part in the fight. This was harder than expected since she had no experience in how to fight so she just awkwardly rushed over to one of the guys and punched him in the face until he dropped to the ground. Lena really hoped that this hadn’t killed him.  
She heard a distant ‘woohooo’ from Kara when she knocked out the second alien, letting him collapse to the ground as well.  
Dreamer was fighting one of the other three remaining aliens while Alex was shooting at the other guys with some cool laser gun.  
Lena was about to take on the the last one when she saw him pulling a different gun out of his pocket, that fired directly at Lena. She watched as the bullet hit her shoulder, convinced that it couldn’t harm her since she was bulletproof.  
Pain spread through her body when she saw her veins turning green and realized that this hadn’t been a normal bullet.

“Kryptonite!” Alex screamed, as soon as she was aware of what was happening and rushed over to Lena, who was barely able to stand on her feet. She focused one last time at the alien and barely saw when he was hit by her heat vision and dropped to the ground as well.

“Ouch” Lena mumbled when she looked down at her shoulder, realizing that the bullet was still stuck in her shoulder.

Alex was keeping her on her feet from behind and was talking to her, but Lena didn’t understand what she was saying. She felt dizzy and tired and all the wanted was this aching pain to end.

“Lena?”

Someone said behind her before everything else turned black.

—

When Lena opened her eyes again, everything was blurry and there was this bright light right in front of her that was killing her eyes.

“Lena?” Someone said next to her and it took a moment before Lena saw herself, standing a few inches away.

“Hi” the CEO did her best to try to smile at Kara who let out a long breath of relief.

“Thank rao you’re okay!” the reporter sighed and took a seat on the chair next to the bed that Lena was laying in.

“Sunlamps?” Lena pointed at the painful light above her.

“Yup” Kara said, popping the p, before she faced Lena with a serious expression on her face. “I’m so sorry this happened to you. If I had known that they had Kryptonite, I never would have let you fight them. I’m so sorry they hurt you”

The reporter lowered her eyes and Lena was sure that she was fighting back some tears. This hadn’t been Kara’s fault. She had volunteered to help her and she didn’t regret it.

“It’s okay, Kara” Lena assured her but the other woman shook her head.

“I promised to always protect you! I told you I’d always keep you safe and I failed, Lena. You got hurt because of me and..-“

The soft touch of Lena’s hand on Kara’s interrupted the reporter and had her lift her eyes to face the CEO. “I don’t regret helping you. In fact, I was glad that I could finally be the one to do some good, to help this city and you”

“But..-“ Kara tried to protest but Lena cut her off and shook her head.

“I know things haven’t been easy lately but using your powers and being super made me realize a couple of things” Lena sat up in her bed to look directly at her friend. The pain in her shoulder was almost gone and she could already feel her kryptonian skin healing again. “I now understand, why you were so upset when I made more Kryptonite. It’s scary when you think you’re invincible but then suddenly, you’re not and everything hurts due to one green stone” Lena sighed, remembering the time when Supergirl had been so mad at her when she found out that the CEO had been keeping Kryptonite all this time without telling the hero about it. “Being super feels.. It feels incredible and when I was flying earlier and being able to destroy walls with my bare hands I.. I didn’t understand why you would even want to have a second identity. Why try to be human when you can be like this?”

Kara opened her mouth but Lena raised her hand to keep her quiet.

“Then I realized that being strong isn’t what life is about. If you were Supergirl, just Supergirl, people would be able to get to you more easily and they would use your sister and friends to blackmail you into doing bad things” Lena lowered her eyes. “That’s why you’re also Kara Danvers and only a few people know about your other identity. Everyone who knows, is in danger” The CEO cleared her throat, not daring to face the other woman again. “I understand now, why you didn’t tell me earlier. I already have a target on my back because I’m a Luthor, but if people found out that I was friends with Supergirl... it would have made things worse than they already were”

“I should have told you after we had gotten closer though. I should have told you when I started working with you as Supergirl but.. I was so scared, Lena”

Lena nodded silently before slowly looking back up. Kara was playing nervously with the bottom of her jacket when she stared into the Luthor’s eyes.

“I was so scared to lose you because you were the only person who really liked Kara Danvers, just Kara Danvers. You were so mad at Supergirl and I thought telling you would end our friendship” Kara took a deep breath before continuing. “And then when I’d finally found the courage to tell you, you already knew. I’m so sorry that you found out the way that you did. Everything would have been better than Lex telling you my secret that I was supposed to share with you. He took that away from me and I am so, so sorry Lena”

“Well” A smile tugged Lena’s lips, “I think we have a lot of things to make up for and to rebuild, but this” Lena gestured between her and the other woman, “this is the first step and I am very glad that I got shot with Kryptonite because otherwise, we would have never come this far in a day”

Kara gave the CEO a shy smile in return. “I‘m kinda glad Mxy switched our bodies”

The Luthor nodded, “I don’t like saying this but I guess it really helped”

”THANK YOU”

Kara jumped off of her chair when Mxy suddenly appeared behind her, a wide smile spread across his face.

“What the-“ Kara started but Mxy interrupted her.

“I’m so glad to see the both of you smiling at each other again, almost like old times” he sighed, glancing at the two women. “You’re my favorite couple”

The CEO frowned and opened her mouth to reply, but Kara was faster.

“We’re.. not a couple, Mxy. We never were”

Lena inhaled sharply when she felt that unfamiliar pain returning, aching in her chest just like earlier. It wasn’t physical pain, though, it felt like it was coming from her heart - no - from Kara’s heart.

The young man grinned and shook his head. “Well, not officially but I’m sure your feelings for each other are stronger than just.. friendship”

Kara lifted her left eyebrow just like Lena always did and.. wow. This looked actually good, she should do that more often as soon as she had her body back.

“What are you talking about” The reporter asked but Lena could hear that her voice didn’t sound quite as confident as before.

“Well” Mxy clapped his hands, “Switching your bodies did not only give you the ability to have each others strengths or.. looks, but also made you feel each others emotions”

Kara opened her mouth but closed it again after a few seconds. She looked confused and almost insecure as her eyes wandered from Lena to Mxy and back to Lena.

“What does mean?” the CEO asked, turning her attention to the short guy. He seemed very happy about that question and his smile grew even bigger, which looked more painful than comfortable.

“For example, when Kara cried or got hurt in your body, you felt the emotions that Kara would have felt in a situation like that, if you hadn’t switched bodies” Mxy explained but frowned only a second later. “Although I have to admit that this is indeed quite confusing”

And that was when Lena realized.  
This unfamiliar pain that she had felt whenever Kara had cried or even when she had smiled, that had been what Kara was feeling when Lena was crying or smiling at her. So all these emotions had come from Kara’s body, they were her feelings and not Lena’s feelings and if that was really true.. then it meant that Kara was the one feeling this uncomfortable pain in her chest when Lena was sad and she was the one who felt warm around her heart when Lena smiled or complimented her. This was how Kara felt about Lena.

“Oh” Lena breathed, beaming at Kara who’s mouth had dropped about a few inches. If Lena had been feeling Kara’s emotions then Kara had probably also felt Lena’s feelings towards her. She wasn’t quite sure if this was rather a good thing or a bad thing.

“So.. uhm” Kara cleared her throat, “I mean that’s new? I guess? Or is it? Wow this is.. awkward” the reporter chuckled quietly before her eyes found the ground beneath her.

Lena took a deep breath before getting up from the bed and pacing towards Kara. The other woman only lifted her head when Lena was standing right in front of her, her right hand reaching for Kara’s left one.

“You never told me that you felt like.. this” Lena whispered as she gently stroked her thumb over the back of Kara’s hand.

“Well.. neither did you” Kara replied quietly.

“Because I never dared to think you might feel the same” the Luthor admitted, biting her lip nervously.

“Hmm but I do” Kara smiled, staring into Lena’s eyes. Lena stared back, wishing that she could look at Kara and not the Kara version of herself.

“We’re really idiots, aren’t we?”

“Finally” Mxy sighed from the back of the room. “Time for me to go” he announced happily before snapping his fingers and _poof_ , he was gone.

But before Lena could think about anything else, she found herself wrapped in two arms, that grew stronger around her body while she felt her own strength fading away. She closed her eyes, wrapping her own arms around her friend’s body before inhaling her scent.

When Kara pulled back way to soon, Lena opened her eyes and immediately found two blue ones that were staring right at her face.  
“Oh my god I missed your face” Lena blurted, her cheeks flushing when she realized what she’d said.

“Oh did you?” the blonde chuckled, stroking some hair behind Lena’s ear.

“Hmmhm” Lena mumbled and blushed even harder when she noticed that her hands were still resting on Kara’s hips.

“I missed you too” Kara admitted, beaming at her directly while softly putting her hand on Lena’s cheek. “I missed your eyes” she said, smiling shyly. “I missed your eyebrows” she continued, tracing the path of Lena’s right eyebrow with her index finger.

Lena chuckled, tugging the hero a little closer.  
She heard how Kara took a breath before opening her mouth again.

“And I missed your lips” her voice was nothing more than a quiet whisper but the other woman heard it.

Lena only hesitated for a second before closing the last distance between them and pressing their lips together. The taste of mint and strawberry reached Lena’s mouth as she moved her left hand to Kara’s neck, pulling her closer until their bodies were flushed together completely. Her eyes fluttered shut when she felt Kara’s hand in her hair, tilting her head ever so slightly to have perfect access to her lips. The blonde whimpered when Lena tugged on Kara’s bottom lip and a moan escaped her mouth when Kara then slid her tongue over Lena’s lip. Lena opened her mouth immediately and this time it was Kara who moaned loudly when her tongue found Lena’s.

The lack of air had Lena pull away and she immediately missed the touch of Kara’s lips.  
When she opened her eyes, two blue ones were already looking at her with so much love and passion, Lena almost doubted that this was even real. Kara, _her_ Kara was standing in front of her with Lena’s lipstick smudged all over her face.

“Wow” she breathed after Kara hadn’t said anything yet and was still looking at her like she was the moon and stars.

“Yeah” the blonde agreed, a wide smile plastered over her face. “You’re amazing”

Lena smiled at her, slowly removing her hand from Kara’s neck. “You’re not so bad yourself”

“Oh thank you very much” Kara chuckled and stole another quick kiss from Lena before dropping both her hands to the CEO’s hips.

Lena snuggled into Kara’s chest and rested her head on the blonde’s shoulder, feeling as her strong arms wrapped around Lena again. She let out a sigh of happiness when the warmth of Kara’s body was passed on her own. “I really like you, Kara Danvers” she mumbled next to the blonde’s neck.

“I really like you too” Kara whispered back, before closing her eyes and putting her head onto Lena’s.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually enjoyed writing this a lot although it was SO confusing sometimes lmao. I hope you enjoyed it though! :)


End file.
